Unique content advisories in various age rating systems
This is an incomplete list of media that has received unique content advisories beyond the usual "strong language", "nudity", etc. These tend to occur when media has uniquely difficult content that doesn't fit under one of the usual content advisories but still needs to be made aware to the general public. BBFC * The Circle - ''Passed '15' for '''drawings of explicit sex, '''strong sex, and nudity. * ''Countdown to Zero - ''Passed 'PG' for news footage of terrorist attacks. * ''Cries and Whispers - ''Passed '18' for scenes of extreme emotional scenes of death and self-mutilation. * ''Dans ma Peau - In My Skin - ''Passed '18': "Contains frequent bloody images of self-mutilation." * ''The Eagle Huntress - ''Passed 'U' for hunting with eagles. * ''Gortimer Gibbon's Life on Normal Street ''(season 2) - Passed 'U' for very mild violence, emotional upset, and '''bereavement references'. ** Also for Collateral Beauty - ''Passed '12A' for infrequent strong language, '''bereavement theme'. * I Am ''- Passed '12A': "Contains '''images of a razor slicing an eyeball '''and brief crime scene gore." * ''Last Exile ''(volume 2) - Passed '12': "Contains fire-breathing scene." * ''Noose for a Lady - ''Passed 'PG' for execution theme and '''references to murder by poison.' * Numb3rs ''(season 5, episode 18) - Passed '12': "Contains moderate violence and '''death row theme'." * Nymphomaniac Vol. II ''- Passed '18': "strong real sex, strong violence, '''self-administered abortion'" * Out of Darkness - ''Passed 'PG' for fleeting images of real dead bodies. * ''Pecker - ''Passed '15' for '''brief, graphic nudity, '''sexual references and strong language. * ''The Prestige - ''Passed '12': "Contains moderate violence and '''fatalities'." * The Sea Inside - ''Passed 'PG': "Contains euthanasia theme." * ''Team America: World Police - ''Passed '15' for strong language, violence and sex, '''all involving puppets.' OFLC * Mysterious Skin - ''Rated R18+ for '''high-level child sexual abuse themes, '''high level sexual violence, and paedophile themes. * ''Thinspiration - ''Rated M for themes of eating disorder and self-harm. MPAA * ''Alien vs. Predator - ''Rated PG-13 for violence, language, horror images, '''slime and gore'. * All Stars - ''Rated PG for some mild language and '''a brief scuffle'. * Batman Returns - ''Rated PG-13 for brooding, dark violence. * ''Bitter Moon - ''Rated R for the strong depiction of a perverse sexual relationship. * ''Bushwhacked - ''Rated PG for language and '''a mild birds and bees discussion'. * Dead Alive - ''Rated R for an abundance of outrageous gore. * ''The Dentist - ''Rated R for graphic violence including '''scenes of dental torture', sexuality and some language. * Fantastic Mr. Fox - ''Rated PG for action, smoking, and '''slang humor'. * Fly Away Home - ''Rated PG for '''an opening accident scene' and some mild language. * Ghost Brigade - ''Rated R for satanic war violence. * ''Ghost in the Machine - ''Rated R for high-tech horror violence. * ''Godzilla vs. Biollante - ''Rated PG for traditional Godzilla violence. * ''Josh and S.A.M. - ''Rated PG-13 for kids in jeopardy. * ''Matilda - ''Rated PG for '''elements of exaggerated meanness and ridicule', and for some mild language. * Pink Flamingos (1997 reissue) - Rated NC-17 for a wide range of perversions in explicit detail. * The Simpsons Movie - ''Rated PG-13 for irrelevant humor throughout. * ''Song of the Sea - ''Rated PG for some mild peril, language and '''pipe smoking images'. * Tokyo Decadence - ''Rated NC-17 for strong, explicit, sado-masochistic sexuality. * ''Trainspotting - ''Rated R for '''graphic heroin use and resulting depravity', strong language, sex, nudity and some violence. * ''Twister - ''Rated PG-13 for intense depictions of very bad weather. * ''Wayne's World 2 - ''Rated PG-13 for ribald humor. Category:Lists Category:Article stubs